


Отпуск

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Отпуск

Гарри вылезает из бассейна и довольно щурится на солнце, не спеша повязывать полотенце на бедра. Вокруг — тишина, только едва слышный плеск воды да совершенно идиллическое пение птиц, утреннее солнце греет, но еще не обжигает, и Гарри совершенно спокойно, не покривив душой, мог бы назвать это место идеальным. Как там Драко сказал тогда? «Преимущества частной собственности»? Гарри тогда только фыркнул и головой покачал, а теперь, пожалуй, готов согласиться. Не то чтобы он собирался признать это перед Драко вслух, но отдыхать только вдвоем там, где гарантированно никто не увидит и не побеспокоит, оказалось неожиданно приятно и расслабляюще. Даже чуточку слишком приятно — Хорек обнаглел настолько, уже второе утро подряд повадился загорать голым, и, как бы Гарри ни ценил открывающийся перед ним вид, кто-то из них двоих все-таки должен помнить про здравый смысл. Смешно, что этим кем-то из раза в раз оказывается он, Гарри Поттер.

— Масло от загара, Поттер, серьезно?

Драко, приспустив с аристократического носа вполне магловские солнцезащитные очки, смотрит на Гарри скептически, но Гарри не отступает. Он еще помнит прошлый раз, когда Драко обгорел на жестоком полуденном солнце и не просто жаловался несколько дней, но устроил из этого вселенскую трагедию. Гарри надоело примерно на третий день, и с тех пор он смиренно принял на себя миссию больше такого не допускать.

— Зато не обгоришь опять, Драко, — миролюбиво предлагает он вслух.

— Какой ты заботливый, — с улыбкой, в которой только на четверть ехидства, тянет Драко.

— Мечтай, — Гарри в ответ мстительно пихает его в бок. — Просто в прошлый раз ты меня так достал, что лучше уж я лишний раз тебе напомню про защиту от солнца.

— В таком случае намажь мне спину, будь добр, — царственным тоном снисходит Драко. 

Гари закатывает глаза, но он, в принципе, понимал, что этим все и закончится, так что послушно устраивается на бедрах перевернувшегося на живот Драко — и в отместку щедро поливает его холодным маслом, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, когда слышит ответное возмущенное «эй!» Масло блестит на солнце, легкий пряный аромат кружит Гарри голову, он разглаживает, растирает потеки масла по светлой коже, разминая мышцы. Пересчитывает выступающие позвонки, легонько поглаживает пальцами ложбинку внизу спины и чувствует, как Драко под ним начинает слегка потряхивать.

— Перевернись, — говорит он.

Драко под ним такой разомлевший и податливый — послушно переворачивается обратно на спину, и у Гарри моментально во рту пересыхает от этого зрелища, от того, как развратно он сейчас выглядит: темно-розовые соски на золотистой от легкого загара коже, вставший, чуть подрагивающий член прижат к животу, выступившая капля смазки блестит на головке; Драко размазывает ее большим пальцем и улыбается приглашающе.

Гарри так хочет, что в ушах, кажется, звенит. Дрожащими пальцами едва не выронив флакон, он выливает остатки масла Драко на живот, гладит раскрытыми ладонями, дразня, не опускаясь ниже, и Драко начинает нетерпеливо ерзать, подаваясь вверх и раздраженно вздыхая. Только тогда Гарри обхватывает скользкими от проклятого масла пальцами твердый член, проезжается по напряженному стволу вниз-вверх, и Драко закрывает глаза и стонет что-то невнятное, когда Гарри сжимает кулак сильнее.

— Хочу тебя, — признается он тихо.

Шезлонг угрожающе поскрипывает, когда Гарри опускается сверху, и он еще успевает подумать, что хлипкая пляжная мебель для такого совершенно точно не предназначена, но потом Драко подкидывает бедра вверх, и Гарри забывает об остатках здравого смысла. Драко — горячий, горячее полуденного солнца — пульсирует у него внутри, его рука, скользкая от масла, мокрая от пота, обхватывает член Гарри, движется в такт, подводя к краю, но недостаточно, слишком свободно. Гарри накрывает ладонь Драко своей, сжимает сильнее, сплетая их пальцы, и вот так — идеально, лучше не бывает, трахать Драко собой и его кулак — своим членом, пока он не начнет выстанывать что-то нецензурное, и терять ритм, и двигаться беспорядочно. Драко стискивает пальцами его бедра, наверняка оставляя синяки, и протяжно, тихо стонет, кончая. Гарри без сил устраивается рядом на шезлонге, слишком узком для них двоих, притягивает Драко к себе, спиной — к груди, и думает, что они оба наверняка обгорят в самых странных местах… Но всё это того стоит.


End file.
